


roll my heart away

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Glowup, M/M, Multi, Reunions, Roller Derby, Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: What's a little derby butt grabass between friends?Jack Egbert is absolutely unprepared to deal with the glowup his two best friends from high school have had (even if he's always expected it, they were dummy hot even when they were 18 and stupid), but it's totally okay. He's turned into a complete DILF, even if he's utterly unaware of it, and this night was always going to end up where it did.
Relationships: Dad Egbert/Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Rose's Mom | Beta Roxy Lalonde
Kudos: 11
Collections: Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dusk Edition





	roll my heart away

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Sartorially](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sartorially/pseuds/Sartorially) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Happy untraditionally married polycule gets together following a highschool reunion where they all flexed being immeasurably glowed up and kiss at a roller skating rink in full costume-tier 80s gear. Dad Egbert is NOT the supreme balance leader and needs his hand held by one or both blondes. Also his bruised ego needs a kiss.

"I used to be good at this," Jack Egbert grumbles, glaring at the highly amused blondes waiting for him to get his ass off the polished track. "How exactly are the both of you still so good at this?"

If he had an ounce of thought left in his brain that wasn't working over time, he would have happily put the blame on the getup he was wearing, or the skates he was renting, or the weather in the air—anything, _anything_ that would get Derrick and Roxalia to focus on something other than the embarrassment he's attempting to call rollerskating.

Instead, he's looking like a dweeb at their 80s themed high school reunion, hanging on to the fragile hope that maybe his glowup has been good enough to save him a little face.

And, possibly, get him a little bit laid.

Roxalia's grin could be termed predatory, if his brain had enough blood to think more than _oh, hot_ , if all the blood hadn't been immediately redirected to his dick at that very thought. "We joined a roller derby team!"

"You're going to confuse him," Derrick says, and his voice is low and deep and making Jack's everything _so much worse_. "She joined a roller derby team. I joined a different roller derby team. Sometimes we end up playing against each other, during special scrimmages."

"Why only during special ones?" It's not the question Jack actually _wants_ to ask (which, if he's being honest with himself, is some highly inappropriate variation on "Can I watch?"), but it's the one he's asking as he attempts to climb back to his feet—only for said feet to go flying out from under him yet again.

He'd expected a hard floor to the chin. Had been anticipating it, even, almost hoping that a minor injury might be enough to put him out of his misery.

Instead, Roxalia and Derrick catch him neatly between the two of them, holding him steady until he can get back onto his skates properly.

"A lot of it is location based," Roxalia explains, squeezing his hand gently. "Also, the team I'm on is ladies only! His is all-gender."

"Sometimes I play on the men's team, too."

"And sometimes he plays on the men's team, too."

Jack's making progress, now, tucked between the two of them as they circle the floor. They've always made it easy to ignore everything else going on around him, even back during his high school days, and he notes that this quality has matured into something fine and soothing along with them.

"That's," Jack tries, and then tries again, summoning up his best suave smile. He can practically hear your mother laughing at him already. "That's really incredible. Maybe I could watch one of the special scrimmages some time? I'd love to see the two of you play."

"I'm not sure that's going to work out," Roxalia says, and she sounds so genuinely disappointed that it almost eases the pain of rejection.

"Rox," Derrick says, his tone a reproach. "Don't be cruel."

"Fine, fine! I wanted it to be a _surprise_ , though."

Derrick rolls his eyes at Jack, but there's a hint of a smile under there after all. "We're moving, actually."

Jack's heart sinks even further. "Moving. Of course, yes—"

"Moving _closer_ ," Roxalia cuts in. "Now who's being cruel! Actually, we're going to be practically next door, we looked up the travel times—"

Jack cuts her off (again) by falling on his ass. This time, it's half-feigned, and when they stop to look up at him (having _miraculously_ avoided being dragged down in his wake), he's grinning. "Oops," he says, the shit-eating grin still holding right in place. "Hurt myself again. Guess you'll have to kiss it better, right?"

They don't get to see the rest of the reunion, which would be a pity (Jack had quite enjoyed skating, back in the day) if it weren't for the company they left in.

(and for the way Roxalia and Derrick sign him up for Derby 101 no more than a week after they officially move in.)


End file.
